Chilla
The Chilla, Grey Zorro or South American Grey Fox (Pseudalopex griseus), also known as the Patagonian Fox, is a species of zorro (false foxes). Contents hide 1 Range and Habitat 2 Physical Appearance 3 Diet 4 Reproduction and Life Cycle 5 Subspecies 6 References 7 More information edit Range and Habitat The South American grey fox is found in the Southern Cone of South America, particularly in Argentina and Chile. Its range comprises a stripe, both sides of the Andes Mountain Range between parallels 17ºS (northernmost Chile) and 54ºS (Tierra del Fuego). In Argentina, this species inhabits the western semiarid region of the country, from the Andean spurs (ca. 69ºW) to meridian 66ºW. South from the Río Grande river, the distribution of the grey fox widens reaching the Atlantic coast. In Chile “chillas” are present throughout the country. Their presence in Peru has been mentioned. To date, however, there has been no confirmation of it. The Patagonian Fox was introduced to the Falkland Islands in the late 1920's early 1930's and are still present in quite large numbers on Beaver and Weddell Islands plus several smaller islands. The South American grey fox occurs in a variety of habitats, from the warm, arid srcublands of the Argentinean Monte and the cold, arid Patagonian steppe to the forest of southernmost Chile. edit Physical Appearance The Grey Zorro is a small South American canid, weighing 2.5–4 kg (5–9 pounds), and measuring 43–70 cm (17–27 inches) in length. edit Diet Its diet consists mainly of rodents, birds, and rabbits. edit Reproduction and Life Cycle They breed in late austral fall, around March. After a gestation period of 2 months, 2-4 kits are born in a den. Not much else is recorded about their lifestyle. edit Subspecies P. g. domeykoanus (Chile, southern Peru in Ica and Arequipa regions) P. g. gracilis (Monte Desert, from Santiago to west Rio Negro Province) P. g. maullinicus (VIII region to XI region in Chile to southern Argentina) P. g. griseus ( Argentinian and Chilean Patagonia) edit References González del Solar, R. and J. Rau (2004) Pseudalopex griseus. In C. Sillero-Zubiri, M. Hoffman and D. Macdonald (eds.) Canids: Foxes, Wolves, Jackals and Dogs. Gland, Switzerland, IUCN/SSC Canid Specialist Group. Pp. 56-63. (Available at http://www.canids.org/species/Chilla.pdf) Jiménez et al (2004). Pseudalopex griseus. 2006 IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. IUCN 2006. Retrieved on 11 May 2006. Database entry includes justification for why this species is of least concern IUCN (2004): Canids: Foxes, Wolves, Jackals and Dogs Wikispecies has information related to: Pseudalopex Wikimedia Commons has media related to: Pseudalopex edit More information Funes, M. C., Novaro, A. J., Monsalvo, O. B., Pailacura, O., Sánchez Aldao, G., Pessino, M., Dosio, R., Chehébar, C., Ramilo, E., Bellati, J., Puig, S., Videla, F., Oporto, N., González del Solar, R., Castillo, E., García, E., Loekemeyer, N., Bugnest, F. and Mateazzi, G. (2006) El manejo de los zorros en la Argentina. Compatibilizando las interacciones entre la ganadería, la caza comercial y la conservación. In Bolkovik, M. L. and Ramadori, D. (eds.), Manejo de fauna silvestre en la Argentina. Programas de uso sustentable. Buenos Aires, Dirección de Fauna Silvestre. Chapter 12. (Available at http://www.canids.org/species/Funes%20et%20al%202006%20Manejo%20de%20zorros%20en%20Argentina.pdf) http://www.lioncrusher.com/animal.asp?animal=19